


braids

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga can't sit still and Iwaizumi can't braid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	braids

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble because I have fallen in love with iwasuga and am crying at how cute they are together~ the prompt was: Imagine person A braiding person B’s hair. BONUS: Person A has no idea what they are doing.

“Hajime, you’re pulling my hair.”

“Am I? Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay. Are you almost done?“

“Yes…no.”

Suga laughed and jumped up and down on the bed a little, turning his head to Iwaizumi. “I always knew you would be a famous hairdresser.”

“Shut up and face forward before your hair gets all knotted.”

“I think you’re doing a good job doing that all by yourself, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi felt his face flush and he put both hands on the sides of Suga’s face, facing it forward.

“Just look ahead and let me make you cute.”

Suga pouted. “Are you implying that I’m not cute. How rude.”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond, and instead focused on the mess of silver hair that was in his hands. His tan skin stood out in stark contrast to its light color. He took a small piece of hair and separated it into strands of two. Or was it three?

“Suga?”

“Yeah?”

“Was it two or three?”

“It was three.”

“Okay.”

He reseparated the strand of hair into three and then he…

“Hey, Suga?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh…what do I do now?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime you are truly amazing.“

Iwaizumi held Suga’s hair in his hands and continued trying to braid it, making twists and knots. “I’m trying,” he grunted.

Suga laughed and brought his hands behind him, tickling Iwaizumi’s sides. “I thought this was supposed to be romantic, but the only thing that I’ve gathered from this is that I can’t sit still and you can’t braid.”

Iwaizumi huffed. “Fine, then you do the rest.”

“Hajime no its fine, I want you to do it.“ He was bouncing up and down again. “You take the three parts, cross the left over the middle, and then the right over the middle. Then you repeat. It’s not that hard. Please?”

Iwaizumi looked at the silver hair that was in his hands and, because he never could say no to Suga, listened to the instructions and began to braid. When he finished his first braid he looked at it proudly.

“Suga, I did it,” he whispered, eyes wide with amazement at himself.

“I told you it wasn’t hard,” Suga said while smiling. “Now keep doing it, it feels good when you do my hair. It’s making me sleepy.”

Iwaizumi kept on braiding Suga’s hair until the whole head was done. When he was finished he told Suga, “Okay turn your head around,” and when he did, his heart melted.

Because god he was so cute, with his braided hair and his sleepy eyes. And Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to hug him and plant kisses all over his face.

“Am I cute enough for you yet?” Suga chided.

Iwaizumi chuckled and scooted closer to Suga on the bed. “You were always cute enough.”

Suga yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Iwaizumi put an arm around his shoulder.

“You tired?”

“Just a little bit,” Suga said while leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna take a nap?”

Suga closed his eyes and slightly nodded. “Mhm.”

“Alright then.”

Iwaizumi wrapped both of his arms around Suga, pulled him to his chest, and leaned back so they were both laying down on the bed.

Suga put a hand on Iwaizumi’s chest and started breathing softly.

And Iwaizumi played with the little braids in his hair until he was completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/) so you can request stuff if you want~  
> 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
